Three stars of destruction
by SupernaturalRomantic
Summary: A great evil's power has merged three worlds together to conquer them and their people. But six warriors shall rise to defeat him to save everything. Rated T to be on the safe side. Crossover between Naruto, Diablo, Bleach, and some Yu-gi-oh monsters for added fun
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto, Bleach, Diablo, and Yu-gi-oh belong to their creators and copyright holders. I make no profit from this story.**

**A/N: This was a request from a friend of mine, I know nothing of Naruto or Bleach and have only play very little of Diablo and I don't even have one of the Yu-gi-oh monster cards that will appear in this story. So I'm kind of wing it with this story, Google has helped a lot with this. Anyway please enjoy. **

An ancient evil has arisen to destroy three worlds, Diablo. To do this he has sent out three stars containing his minions. The Soul Society, a city of the dead, a world filled with ninjas starting with the village of Konoha, and his own world, Sanctuary. When the three stars fell, all three worlds melded together into one foreboding place filled not only with Diablo's minions but with some enemies of the heroes that will fight. The heroes' names are as follows Naruto and Sasuke from the village of Konoha and Ichigo Kurosaki, who is a part time Shinigami will fight to protect the Soul Society. Others will join with them on their quest to bring peace and to restore their respective worlds to order.

Every person saw the evil lights in the sky and all could feel their dark power when they came crashing down onto the earth. When people went to see what it was, they were knockout by a dark purple mist that rose up and spread throughout the land. Very slowly it began to twist and mutate all the worlds into one giant evil landscape. Those that were knocked out were taken back to their homes to rest. Those that were not affected by the mist were left wondering what would happen to their world.

The first to stand up and fight were the ninja of Konoha, the prankster Naruto and the calm Sasuke. They fought against strange and foul looking lizard men, armed with impressive swords and spears. These creatures had dark red scales that blended into the night so easily, that it was almost impossible for them to be seen. With their strong arms and legs and their tree trunk like tails they were weapons on to themselves. Soon other ninja joined them in their fight, even quiet, gentle Hinata proved to be excellent fighter against these despicable foes.

But as one of the monsters had her by the throat; its nasty breath in her face just inches from death Naruto swooped in, punching it in face and saved her. Naruto set her down then raced off to fight more leaving Hinata with a blush on her face. But just as quickly the blush faded and she was off fighting another monster. It took almost two days for them to drive the monsters from their village but they did it, knowing that it was just the beginning.

Naruto and Sasuke were the first and only who wanted to leave the village to track down and defeat the one responsible for all the destruction that it has caused. Many people in the village thought it was a good idea to send Naruto off, they thought maybe that sprit inside him, Kurama could be put to good use. And Sasuke was going with him because he didn't think that Naruto could handle this alone. Both felt like it was their duty to protect the village from this unknown evil so they were glad no one tried to stop them. With the matter settled they were off at first light.

Soon they were off heading west; it was the direction that the falling stars came from. On their long journey they fought some of Diablo's minions, about 30 skeleton soldiers. They all came at the two with swords and battle axes raised. Naruto took out the leader only to have it put its skull back on. It let out a deep chuckle with its sword raised just as Naruto used some of his charka to burn the skeleton to ashes. After a bloody battle they were able to destroy all of them. They left the ash and charred remains to continue on their journey.

The two went deeper into the forest, the roars and growls of the monstrous animals that dwelled there, made Naruto feel uneasy. But he was able to put his unease aside, because their journey was the most important thing not his discomfort. Sasuke on the other hand scoffed at his fellow ninja, he found it pointless to fear the forest creatures because he knows that the both of them had seen and done far worse things than this.

As it was getting darker and colder, Naruto spotted the light from a small fire just ahead of them. And what also caught his attention was the smell of meat cooking, his stomach growled and he ran toward it with Sasuke right behind him, to make sure he was okay. There were two people, one a large barbarian and the other an old mage. The barbarian jumped to his feet and clutched his long sword. He gripped his sword ready to attack the intruders, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the gleaming sword aimed at him.

The old mage slowly rose to his feet with the help of his staff, "Kratos calm yourself." Kratos lowered his sword and put it on the ground. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes went from the barbarian to the mage. "My name is Sakath and you've already met Kratos. Like you we've been on a journey to stop the evil that has ravaged our home. Who are you if you don't mind my asking?" Naruto cleared his throat, "I'm Naruto and this Sasuke. We're from the village Konoha." Sakath had a thoughtful look on his face, "your world must be the one that has merged with our own." They both nodded and Sakath gestured for them to sit down. Naruto's stomach growled again, Sasuke glared at him but his stomach growled too.

The old man chuckled and let them have some of the meat, much to the dismay of Kratos. As Naruto loudly wolfed down his food, Sasuke ate his quietly. "May we join you on your quest?" Sasuke asked in a strong voice. "Yes I think that would be wonderful, don't you think so Kratos?" Kratos mumbled an okay, after what had happened to his home he was a little leery around these two new comers. All four of them looked at each other, while Sakath saw some potential with the two young men Kratos did not. All he saw were two boys that would just slow them down. The dark haired one only carried one small sword and four little knives with him. The blond just carried four knives, for their sake he hoped they didn't get themselves killed. The ninja looked at their new comrades; the mage had a friendly attitude toward them. He had warm brown eyes and a small smile on his weathered face. It was hard to tell where his long grey-white hair began and his equally long beard ended. The mage's tan robes went down to his booted feet. Sasuke eyed the staff that the mage still gripped; the wood looked smooth in his wrinkled hand. But what really caught Sasuke's eye was the purple crystal at the top, the wood seemed to wrap around it like vines.

The barbarian was a large beast of a man; his ink-black hair was cut short just below his ears. On his legs, thighs, torso, chest, back, and arms he carried so many scars. They crisscrossed each other almost like a spider's web. As the two looked at him, he glared at them with his grey eyes as he scratched his stubble covered chin. They both eyed his sword; it looked like a strong and sharp blade. And on closer inspection they could see hints of blood stains on it. He was a shirtless man only wearing a dark red kilt and tough looking calf level boots.

After looking each other over, they finished their food and doused the fire so they could sleep for the night. Sasuke and Naruto both settled on the ground using their bags as pillows. Sakath gently eased himself down to the ground with a soft looking white fur under his head. The mage still held on to his staff in his arms. The sparkling purple crystal gave off a warm glow, bringing a sense of comfort to all four travelers. Kratos flopped on to the ground using the log that he'd been sitting on as a headrest. With the crystal's light glowing, it made sure to keep the animals in the forest from coming around in the middle of the night.

The four of them woke up to a grey sky morning, Kratos groaned as he sat up and cracked his stiff neck. Naruto and Sasuke woke up stretching out their bodies; Sakath was the last to wake up he did so quietly. The forest was quiet and had a chill in the air, each of them stood blinking away sleep. Suddenly the ground began to shake under their feet, Naruto peered in to the forest, and one by one they all looked. They could see a small army of mace wielding goblins racing toward them along with a large pack of lumbering beasts at their feet. The four travelers each prepared themselves for battle.

Within mere minutes a Fallen Hound leaped in to the air directly in front of Kratos, the barbarian raised his sword and slashed the creature in two clean through its middle. Blood and saliva dripped on to his face, he quickly wiped it away. Soon they were surrounded by the Fallen Grunts, Overseers, and more Hounds. It was like a signal had been given by that single blade strike, they were all in a deadly battle very quickly.

The demon lord watched the battle out of sight, hidden in a non-physical form. The barbarian and wizard were standard fare to him, but the two young men were a different matter. They moved and fought as blurs and they both had unusual energies within them. He saw how the wizard used a Frost Nova attack, his staff let loose a pale blue energy freezing a small group of Grunts and Hounds that circled him, he snapped his fingers and they shattered. The barbarian kicked an Overseer hard in the chest sending him to the ground; in one blow with his sword he decapitated his foe. The blond boy had a very dangerous creature within him; the demon lord could see that. It was snapping its jaws aching to be set free. He turn his attention to the dark haired boy, who had such doubt in his abilities that he covered up with an attitude, _he could be useful. _

As a cloud of smoke Belial dove in to the dark haired boy, it caused Sasuke to fall to his knees. His heart was pounding; he didn't know what was going on. Slowly fear began to creep up on him, _what is this?_ He asked inside his mind. Naruto who was right beside turned to help his friend; he crouched down in front of him. "Hey Sasuke are you ok buddy?" it was easy to see the concern on his face. Sasuke could hear a deep chuckle in his mind, _he is lying to you, he does not care about you._ He was shocked to hear this, _he doesn't? _Again there was that chuckle; _of course he doesn't he would rather kill you than help you. _The sense that the voice was right began to settle in his mind. _Kill him before he kills you; take your rightful place as his better. _Sasuke's eyes looked at Naruto's face; he saw fearful eyes and a forced smile.

_Everything is forced about him even his friendship he really doesn't care about me. _Sasuke felt his anger start to boil over. He felt his body being moved and he stood on his feet. His head was down and he started to feel his Cursed Seal activate. It rushed in to the second stage soon after. "Sasuke what the hell is going on?" shock replaced Naruto's fear. Sasuke looked at him with yellow eyes, "you lied to me, you will die." He said this in a mockingly quiet voice before rushing toward Naruto with every intention on killing him.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Well how did I do? Reviews would greatly appreciated, thank for your time. Have a good day **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Bleach, Diablo, and Yu-Gi-Oh all belong to their copyright holder, I'm just having some fun here.**

**A/N: Wow this took forever, hope you guys like it. It's probably not great but I tried, enjoy.**

With speed only he could have Naruto leapt away from the attack. He landed on a Hound with a enough force to break its back with a wet snapping noise. He knew that the only way he might have a chance of fighting Sasuke would be to activate his Initial Juinchuriki Form. He could feel Kurama's power start to flow through him. His canines grew in length, so did his fingernails and his eyes turned red and his pupils silted. He was blanketed by the orange energy of his demon as he crouched down ready to attack.

Sasuke launched himself again at Naruto but he was able to punch Sasuke hard right in his face, breaking his nose. In the blink of an eye Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm twisted it until he heard a crack, as blood flowed down his face. Still holding on to the arm Sasuke picked Naruto up off of the ground. With all of his might he threw him in to a tree, which exploded in to pieces. Naruto was able to get back up and shake off his pain; he moved his arm and deemed it was fine.

A Hound tried snapping at Naruto but he stepped out of the way and kicked it in the ribs. It yelped and tried to bite him again, but this time Naruto kicked its head in. He ran toward Sasuke, dodging Hounds, Overseers, and Grunts, in his way. He saw Kratos swing his sword at Sasuke's head, but the Genin stopped the blade with his hand. He pulled the sword and the hand that held it down and kneed him in the chin. The surprised barbarian looked back at the ninja and then tackled him to the ground. The barbarian rained down punches on to the ninja's already bloody face. Sasuke came to his senses quickly and grabbed Kratos' wrists, his gripped tighten and he threw him over his head, where Kratos landed on a Grunt; crushing the creature with his bulk.

Naruto made it to Sasuke within minutes only to have him garb on to Naruto's left ankle and pulled him down to the ground next to him. After he hit the ground, Naruto reached for Sasuke's neck with his clawed hand and started squeezing. Kratos climbed to his feet and made a dash for his sword right next to the two ninja. He would have helped Naruto with his possessed friend but he saw out of the corner of his eye that Sakath was being out number by Overseers. He could see that one rather large Overseer was behind him raising its club to crush the wizard's skull in. He raced toward his friend slashing and cutting his foes as he went, he was within a hair's breadth of the beast when he raised his sword and swung it, slicing its head clean from its shoulders.

A slight tilt of the head was Sakath's thanks to the barbarian, as the wizard summoned a bolt of lightning from his staff to kill the remaining Overseers. The charred remains of the demons left a foul stench behind. Both wizard and barbarian caught sight of Naruto choking Sasuke; the color started to fade from Sasuke's face because of Naruto's tight grip. Sasuke for his part tried to claw at Naruto's face, leaving red bloody gashes on his cheeks and forehead. With one more slash to the throat by Sasuke, he was able to get him to loosen his hand and Naruto let go of him. Sasuke punched him hard in the face, breaking Naruto's nose, he pushed him off of him. He coughed and rubbed his neck; he gathered his energy and threw himself at Naruto, where they both slammed in to the ground.

The other two was soon distracted by a large Hound jumping toward Sakath's throat. He used his magic to set the beast on fire. They were both breathing hard, covered in blood and filth. Despite themselves the scent of the roasting creature caused their stomachs to rumble. They tossed their concerns for food aside and continued with the battle. A Grunt raised his club to bust open Kratos' head, but Kratos was quick to disembowel the expendable pawn.

Sakath used his power over wind to blow about 30 Overseers and Grunts in to the air and let them all fall to their deaths. Not only did they die but they also killed other Grunts with their fall and their dropped weapons. Again he raised 10 more up in to the air but this time he used his lightening power to electrocute them. The blackened remains were again used to kill others by dropping them on other goblins that were attacking them.

Kratos was having troubles of his own; an Overseer came up behind him with a battle axe poised above his head. Kratos moved just barely an inch and the demon plunged the axe in to his right shoulder blade. He let out a low grunt, stepped to the left then sliced his opponent from its collarbone to its torso on its right side before it had a chance to do anything. His wound got to him and he fell to his knees, the pain was like fire with flames licking down to his bones. He reached his hand back and grabbed ahold of the handle. His eyes stung with tears as he gritted his teeth, with one good tug he pulled it from his back. He threw it with all his might where it spun and zinged through the air mowing down more enemies as it went before it was lodged in to a boulder.

Kratos stood by Sakath they were both panting and sweating. Sakath eyed his friend's wound; it had a steady stream of blood flowing down his back. He saw that the barbarian started to get weak in the knees from the loss of blood. Kratos leaned against Sakath's shoulder, trying to conserve his strength. They both saw the two ninja fighting just a few feet away from them. Both of their faces were covered in blood as the continued to punch, knee, and claw at each other. "Sa-Sakath…can you take care of the rest of these goblins?"

The wizard nodded his head and gathered the rest of strength for his spell. His eyes grew pale blue and the crystal on his staff took on the same color. The air became frigid, ice and frost started to cover every being and everything in sight. The goblins slowed to a stop and collapsed on to the cold ground, dying. The fight between Naruto and Sasuke was on the verge of stopping as well; Naruto had a grip on Sasuke's head and slammed it on to the ground hard, knocking him out. "Thank you, my friend," the wizard nodded his head.

Sakath looked at his friend's open wound and told him to sit, saying that he would heal him. Despite the chaos that surrounded them, Sakath was quick to find his leather satchel where he kept his medicine. He told Kratos to sit down on the ground; he cleaned the wound, got a small jar out and put on a fowl smelling mold green salve on to wound. Then he wrapped a piece of linen around his shoulder blade. "Thank you," he patted his friend's uninjured shoulder welcoming him. Within seconds the salve when to work, rebuilding the bone and closing the wound. Kratos tolerated the burning, itching feeling knowing that it would heal quickly.

Naruto stepped toward Sakath and asked, "Can you help Sasuke, something is wrong with him I know he wouldn't attack me like that." Sakath looked at the ninja in question; he thought he might be possessed. He thought quickly of his supplies and knew he had just what he needed on hand. "Of course I can, I will do all that I can." In gratitude Naruto hugged the wizard in thanks; Sakath returned the surprising hug with one of his own. He set to work right away, mixing roots and herbs with water until he had a cream colored serum. "Let's see if we can get his mouth open and ease this down his throat." Carefully Sakath and Naruto ease eased Sasuke's head back and his mouth opened, then they poured the medicine in to his mouth where it slowly trickled down his throat. "Now we wait," Sakath said to impatient Naruto, who wanted his friend better right at that moment.

Sasuke was in total darkness within his own mind, _well that was complete and total failure to kill them all. _Belial angry he had wasted his energy and time on someone so weak. _Perhaps I should have taken you blond friend instead of you; at least the demon inside of him would have more power. _Sasuke tried to clear his thoughts, if this demon would have taken Naruto instead of him then maybe Naruto wasn't lying maybe he really was his friend after all. _You are totally worthless to me. _That had hurt Sasuke deeply, _I am not worthless. _All of sudden bright white light started to drip above him, Belial let out a screech in pain, soon more of the light rained down upon him as the demon howled in pain.

All three of the warriors watched as Sasuke shook and sweated. He moaned in pain then suddenly sat up and vomited a mass of black sludge on to the ground. The sludge hissed as if in pain before a neon green flame surrounded it and burn it until it was nothing but greasy stain on the earth. Sasuke fell back on to the ground with a thud. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief that it was over.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Please tell me what you guys thought of this I really want to know. thank you**


End file.
